With a little help from my friends
by CeruleanBreeze
Summary: After a night of levity in a bar, The Lone Gunmen find themselves playing host to their lawyer, an amazingly beautiful young widow named Cash. Hearts are broken, love is found, truths are uncovered and secrets are hid. Sexual themes, JTS never happened.
1. The Girl

"So, we still up for drinks?" Jimmy looked at the dejected trio with a fraternity boy excitement only Jimmy could have.

"Yeah," Frohike said, grabbing his jacket. "Why not." They all could use a stiff drink after the news of a lost comrade. He was SPYGUY52, a long-time subscriber to their rag. SO the four of them loaded up into the van and took off to their favorite dark corner of Baltimore, Happy's Hacienda, a Mexican themed bar and grill. They got there and took a seat in a booth at the back. The waitress was off that night, so Langly got up to order their drinks on food at the bar. Beyers decided to use the mens room at this time. Just as their order was rung up, the front doors swung open.

A woman stepped in, a beam of light streaming after her and time seemed to slow. She was of slight height with a track star physique. Thin, but strong, built for speed. Her hair was long, halfway down her back, stick straight and black as night. Langly couldn't help but compare her to Yves, but only for a moment or two. He found himself comparing every woman to Yves, because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. But here, there was little comparison. This woman was not as curvy as Yves, she had pale skin and everything about her seemed to radiate with a sexy glow. She had narrow hips and legs up to here despite her overall shortness. She took her red, white and black striped leather jacket off and hung it on a hook behind the door. As she did so, she revealed a few surprises. She wore a reddish tank top with NIRVANA spread over the light curves of her chest. On her right shoulder blade was a tattoo of a thorny rose vine wrapped around a gnarled cross. Her left arm bore a barcode strip all the way around, just below the bump of her shoulder and just above the well toned swell of her bicep. At the small of her back peeked out two intertwined snakes in a caduceus. A "tramp stamp" Langly thought, then immediately rebuked himself for it. Hers was placed higher up than that. She turned back again and faced the bar, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a very Cher move. The jeans she had on were bleach spotted and torn in strategic places but her army boots were shiny as could be. He looked to her face. She had porcelain features, like a painted doll. Pencil perfect and equally thin eyebrows, red upturned mouth, flawless skin. Her red aviators prevented him from seeing her eyes, but he could imagine endless brown wells like Yves'. Something about this woman was so familiar to him. Familiar yet foreign at the same time. She took off the glasses and he saw the flash of her eyes. Clear, icy blue. An impossible cerulean blue haloed by fine long lashes. Then it struck him. Just as Langly took in a breath to speak, a voice beat him to the punch.


	2. The Bar

"Hello, John!" she shook Beyers' hand. "Please, call me Cash."

This was the widow Bartlett, attorney at law. She had been appointed to defend them an several occasions when the seeking of truth and justice got them in a little more trouble than they could get out of by themselves. Langly didn't recognize her because a) the few times he had actually been in her presence he had more important things on his mind than checking out the lawyer and b) she had been in very a very conservative dress suit and her hair in a tight bun, not to mention very high heels and a liberal amount of rosy makeup.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Beyers continued his conversation with her while Langly was daydreaming.

"Sure, its all four of you?" Beyers nodded. "And I won't be imposing," she asked.

"No! Please, it's the least we can do, after all you've done for us." He said. She laughed as he convinved her. They walked to where Langly stood.

"You remember my associate, Richard Langly," Beyers said. Cash took his hand in hers. Her fingers were so long and lean, each one capped with a maroon nail, more like talons than hands.

"Oh, how could I forget!" she touched a lock of his hair on his right shoulder. "My kind of guy!" she said playfully.

"Nice to see you." Langly replied, a bit loudly.

The tree of them carried back their food and drinks and served everything family style. After the 3rd pitcher of beer, everyone seemed much more relaxed.

"I really like the grunge-biker babe look on you. Who would ever expect that from a lawyer?" Jimmy said and popped another spicy shrimp in his mouth.

"Yeah, I try to keep work and play as separate as I can."

"You probably shouldn't be talking to us then," Frohike joked.

"Not at all," she poured herself another beer. "You guys are the most enjoyable clients I've ever been assigned to. I mean, it wasn't like I was being forced to defend a rapist or something."

"What made you decide to become a public defender, anyways?" Beyers asked.

" I think it was after I was out of law school and my husband was killed." She said, solemnly. "I finally took the bar like I had meant to after the honeymoon. I wanted to change peoples lives. But the only life I've changed so far has been mine." She poked at the ice in her untouched water glass, then suddenly perked up and put her hand on Langly's thigh and her arm around Beyer's shoulders. "I guess that's not really true, is it now?" she said with a squeeze of both hands.

"No kidding," Jimmy piped up. "you've kept us out of jail at least twice." He said and went to put an arm around Frohike in a frat boy hug, only to get a jab in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm too pretty for prison" Langly joked, trying to ignore her hand.

"You bet you are." She said and moved it a little farther up with a giggle and a glace at the other men to see of they saw.

Truth be told, she thought he was kinda cute from the day she saw him. And now that she had a few drinks in her, she didn't have any problem expressing that. Now that she thought of it, Beyers was cute too. With that, she put her hand on his upper thigh too, only to have him discreetly place it back on her own knee. Well, that Jimmy was just her type in college. Another squeeze to Langly's leg. She looked at the three other men and noted that they were in deep conversation about SPYGUY52, Beyers having scooted as far away from her as possible. She took this opportunity to whisper in Langly's ear.

"How we doing, cutie?" Her hand ticked upward.

"ha.." a little nervous laugh escaped form him because it really did tickle and was much closer to that area than any woman as beautiful as she had ever been. "Fine, thanks" was all he could think to say.

"Only fine?" another breathy whisper and another inch closer.

"yeah, uh… More beer?" he said and poured her another glass, beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Sure pal, " another inch. "Whatever you say goes." She was nearly there now. He took a huge swig of his beer and she took a dainty sip.

"Listen," they both put their mugs down. "Maybe we should just-" she silenced him by grabbing his face with both of her hands and forcing herself on him with a big, sloppy, drunk kiss.

To say that the other gunmen didn't notice would be a total lie. They broke off their conversation at stared as their Lawyer and their D&D playing friend attached at the face. Not only that, but he was taking the opportunity to feel her up like mad. This was a strange experience for all of them. Jimmy, Beyers, and Frohike had never seen Langly even TOUCH a woman, let alone kiss one. It was common knowledge that he was a 32 year old virgin.

"Hey!" the bartender yelled across the hall. "Get a room!" With that, they let go of each other and Cash let out a big sigh. Both of them were rather flushed. She then stood up on the seat of the booth and stepped onto the table.

"Your turn big guy!" she said and plopped down in Jimmy's lap, big stupid grin on her face. She was a fair bit drunker than any of them had ever realized. She leaned forward to kiss him but missed and hit his nose. She tried again and got his chin. The third one would have made it, but Jimmy turned at the last minute and she kissed his ear.

"Three strikes and I'm out!" she said in a hoot of laughter.

The whole bar was watching and laughing at the five in the corner booth. Mostly it was Beyers and Frohike's expressions that got them. Beyers looked absolutely mortified as Frihike looked like he might wet himself he was laughing so hard. Langly was red with embarrassment and Jimmy looked as though he had had this happen to him before.

"Okay, I think its time to go. I'll drive" Beyers said and hastily got up. Frohike helped Cash get up off Jimmy and they slowly made their way to the parking lot, stumbling slightly as they went. The five loaded up into the van, Beyers driving, Cash in the middle, Langly riding shotgun, and the other two in the back.

"Where do you live, anyways?" Langly asked Cash, wondering if she meant that kiss as much as he did.

"Just up the block a ways, but we cant go there silly!" she said, fiddling with the radio.

"And why not?" Frohike said, reaching past her and switching the radio off.

"Because," she turned around and leaned over the seat ,her tramp stamp now fully exposed. "They are fumigating the building for vermin and bugs and stuff."

" You could stay with us then" Jimmy suggested as if it was the most natural alternative in the world. Frohike smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, thank you Jimmy." She said in a coo-y voice, like talking about a cute puppy. "I was going to stay with my sister and her three brats, but this sounds like much more fun."

With that she turned around and buckled up. Langly and Beyers gave her a lot of room, just in case she got frisky again. This insane, drunk, smart, beautiful woman was going to be staying with them for a few nights and it made them all (except Jimmy) a little uncomfortable. They quickly swung by her sister's house and picked up her bags then back to HQ they went.


	3. The Bedroom

Beyers felt like a babysitter, wrangling them all into their own rooms for the night. Everyone was asleep or passed out by 1am… or so he thought.

It was about four in the morning when Beyers heard a soft thump outside his door. He hot up, slowly put on his bathrobe, and peeked out to see what was up. Cash stood across the hall, gingerly placing a statue of Darwin back on his pedestal. She seemed to have slept most of her stupor off and was seeking the bathroom. She wore a navy silk negligee, so sheer it was almost indecent. She turned at the sound of the squeaky door.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, but could you point me in the direction of the restroom?" she had her hand on the back of her neck, as if it were sore. Beyers expected it would be seeing as the bed in the spare room was awful.

" First door on the right." He said and pointed. She was gone for no more than three minutes. When she returned, she was sniffling and carrying a small box of Kleenex. She was clearly upset by something.

"Hey now, whats the matter?" Beyers stepped out of his room and put an arm around her bare shoulders. She was cold to the touch and trembling.

"I-," she wiped a tear away. "I'm so sorry." She said with a little sob. Beyers guided her into his room and they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"For what?" he asked, putting the Kleenex on his side table and placing his hand over hers.

"For this-this debauchery tonight. I feel like a fool." She said, looking up at him with welling blue eyes. She noticed that his were blue too, but dark like deep ocean pools.

"You didn't do anything THAT bad and you certainly aren't a fool" his voice was so reassuring.

"Yes I am. I'm not a big drinker; I can't handle it, as you saw. "She looked at his hand over hers in her lap. They were quiet for a moment and then she kind of laughed.

"What?" he said.

"Its funny. I kissed Langly and tried to kiss Jimmy and the whole time, I was picturing you." She said seriously and looked him in the face. "John, I-" he raised a hand to stop her. He knew what she was going to say next, but it was too painful. It was too soon after seeing Suzanne Modeski in Las Vegas.

"Don't, Cash." He looked at slippers. " I can't. Its too much."

She instantly began to physically heat up and angry color came to her face when he said that.

"I know you had some big emotional pain recently but did you ever stop to think that, perhaps grieving over the past is a waste? I mean," she put her other hand over his. "it can only bring you just that. Greif. John, you need to move forward, to something at least."

Beyers thought in silence for quite some time before standing up and hanging his bathrobe in his closet. He stood there for a little while longer then sat down again. He touched her. One hand just at the nape of her neck, the other at the region where upper thigh turns to buttock. She was right and now was the time to act on all of the feelings he had been bottling up for so long. Not just feelings, but passions and desires left unrealized and unfulfilled for all these years.

She reciprocated his tough and began to unbutton his pajama top. He kissed her. He kissed her as he had not kissed any woman, including Suzanne Modeski, since as long as he could remember. Probably since college or even one of the Lover's Lane encounters in high school. It was the kind of kiss that you never see in public. It soon escaladed from soft caresses to groping to the kind of touching you would get arrested for if you did it in public. Here, two people who knew next to nothing about one another, engaging in the most intimate and trusting of acts.

Beyers lay on the bed, Cash straddling his middle, her lips showering him in kisses. His tongue, his lips, his cheek, his ear, his neck, his chest, his stomach, and everything south of there tingled as she lead a train of kisses down that path. He ran his fingers through her silken hair as she took him places he had never been before. He sat up with his legs off the edge of the bed and she kneeled in front of him on the floor. He bit his lip and held his breath so as not to call out; she was so good at what she was doing. He had had this pleasure before, but never so intense or so….pleasurable. He had to quickly pull his hands out of her soft hair and brace himself against the bed when she finally finished him off. It was cliché, but he literally saw white light when he came.

Now, he was about to do something he had never done before. Cash slowly rose from the floor and their lips met again. As they kissed she guided Beyer's hand across her breasts, down her flat stomach and finally into her. He was no stranger to the hot warmth of a woman, but what was yet to come… Slowly at first, he stroked her. As he ran his fingers across that little bundle of nerves, she moved into a lying position on the bed. He kissed her as she had done to him. Tasted her tongue, her lips, her cheek, her ear, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and stroked her center faster and faster as he did so. At last, he let his pert mouth do all the work, his hands grasped her hips firmly. Now she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and across her nipples, biting her lip and holding her breath so as not to call out. Very soon, it was impossible to hold back. She arched her back and let out gasps of sheer pleasure. Finally she reached her end and said "oh, John!" with a sharp intake of breath. But they weren't finished.

He positioned himself over her, looking into the mesmerizing clarity of her eyes and she staring into the deep of his as he entered her. It was such a perfect fit, tight and hard and hot. Something they always wanted but had never gotten from other partners. They both moved and dewy sweat beaded on both of their bodies. After a little while, they flipped and she straddled him once again. As she rocked back and forth with her hips and touched herself, it was Beyers that gasped and arched his back. There was no use in holding back now, the bed squeaked and the two lovers moaned in the early morning hours.

Once more, they flipped. She on all fours and he entered her, kneeling from behind. This spelled the end for both of them. All at once, they sped up, rapidly pushing and pulling, breathing quickly, hearts racing. They both came at nearly the same instant. Another first for either of them. They slowed and eventually collapsed in each other's arms, peaceful and satisfied.

Both knew that it was less about John Fitzgerald Beyers and Cassandra Louise Manners having a night of hot sex and more about two spirits joining for to heal a pain, even if it caused more pain later on. As of that moment it was worth it. Worth forgetting the past.


End file.
